The Harrowing of the priest Jonathan
by The Magician Joseph
Summary: This story is for Wraith the Oblivion.


O.k. this is my first White Wolf and it is of the wonderful but sadly canceled Wraith the Oblivion rpg, which I am going to start a petition to start it up again, if you want your signature on the petition just say so in the review. If you do not own the Wraith the Oblivion books go buy them. One more thing I do not own the Wraith the Oblivion terms. This story is dedicated to ExiledKnight my victim cough PC in one of my Wraith the Oblivion campaigns, this is a story loosely based of one my NPCs Jonathan the heretic priest. And so you know ExiledKnight if you do the right things you could stop something similar from happening I am not predicting the future this is a what if story basically.  
  
        As I stand here teetering at the edge of Oblivion soon I will face a fate worse than death, but hell, death isn't so bad it is better than undeath in the Shadow lands, but Oblivion is so much worse than any of the things mentioned above Oblivion is the complete loss of identity, total apathy, and being controlled by the terrible beast which lives with in all of us, the Shadow, the insanity and pain of all of your life made into a living being.  
        My shadow is what got me in to this, the whispering martyr inside of me, he is so evil and persuasive, and his honeyed words slip into my thoughts and corrupt my being.  
        I thought I was strong enough. I thought I could survive the purgatory. But my Shadow is toying with me, laughing at my plight and here I am at the scene of my death again but instead of burning pews under me is a swirling screaming pit, but I am on the same church balcony as when I died, the balcony of my church.  
        I remember when I first entered the Underworld I almost lost my faith, why was I not in heaven?  
        But then I realized that I was in purgatory, God was not letting me into heaven because of my suicide.  
        BUT THANK GOD'S MERCY! A second chance was mine. I could still redeem my self and go to God.  
        Now I realize that I was just lying to myself. Lying to cope with my own dissolution to prevent the walls of despair from closing in on me.  
        I started a heretic church bringing up dozens of followers to my faith. Fighting the corrupt government of the hierarchy, the damn hierarchy and their lies that stop us from reaching God. But I was the liar.  
        But I would still have flash backs, flash backs of my burning church, pagans had set it on fire, every one had fled but me. I was trapped on the balcony. That is when I made the terrible desicion I chose suicide over burning.  
        I remember how the tears felt rolling down my cheeks; I walked towards the center of the balcony. All the while singing to the Lord that I would soon be with, a blazing inferno all around me. I continued on singing to my God. "I surrender all, I surrender all, all to thee my precious savior, I surrender all." I stood on the railing of the balcony, and spread my arms out as if I was hanging on a cross. I cannot possibly describe the feelings that I felt at that time. Fear, excitement, remorse, and oddly enough I felt privileged, privileged to go to what lays beyond.  
        With my arms still stretched towards the heavens I fell.  
        Time seemed to move slow and I saw flashes of my life, and the floor came closer.  
        Terrible pain had shocked through my wrist as it got caught on the edge of one the pews and was ripped out. Then I hit the ground, and died.  
        I remember after a few years in the Shadow lands I met a new wraith named Katherine she was nice, but some-what timid.  
        She had just died in a plane crash and I met her outside of a nihil, a very large nihil millions of shard specters came out of it.  
        Shard specters are like regular specters but live in the sea of glass and have pieces of Stygian metal (which is just I nice name for the metal that is made out of souls) embedded into their bodies to make them more dangerous. They have the build of lanky marionettes, but have black corpus, they have no eyes and their dog like mouths are filled with huge teeth made from Stygian metal embedded into their gums.  
        My Shadow convinced me that God would reward me if I fought the specters away from the girl.  
        The specters destroyed my corpus. And my Shadow dragged my Psyche to a Harrowing to be judged.  
        And here I am. Looking in to Oblivion and now I know the end is here. Hope is lost.  
        "HELL I AM READY FOR YOU!!"  
        Oblivion pulls me closer to the railing of the balcony.  
        "I surrender all, I surrender all, all to thee my precious Savior..."  
        My arms spread out, and the balcony falls from my feet,  
        "I surrender....."  
        The only emotions I feel this time are fear, and sorrow.  
        I fall in to the cold abyss.  
        But this time there is no bottom.  
  
        Author's notes  
        That's it everybody, I hoped you enjoyed it.  
        And I am sorry if I offended anybody. This is by no means sacrilegious, it shows the pain and anguish I see from something as simple as reading a news paper. Oh yes and none of these events such as the burnings really happened they are not based of similar events in real life.  
  
        . 


End file.
